Mobility, being capable of moving from place to place or of moving quickly from one state to another, has been one of the ultimate goals of humanity throughout recorded history. The automobile has likely done more in helping individuals achieve that goal than any other development. Since its inception, societies around the globe have experienced rates of change in their manner of living that are directly related to the percentage of motor vehicle owners among the population.
Prior art automobiles and light trucks include a body, the function of which is to contain and protect passengers and their belongings. Bodies are connected to the numerous mechanical, electrical, and structural components that, in combination with a body, comprise a fully functional vehicle. The nature of the prior art connections between a vehicle body and vehicular componentry may result in certain inefficiencies in the design, manufacture, and use of vehicles. Three characteristics of prior art body connections that significantly contribute to these inefficiencies are the quantity of connections; the mechanical nature of many of the connections; and the locations of the connections on the body and on the componentry.
In the prior art, the connections between a body and componentry are numerous. Each connection involves at least one assembly step when a vehicle is assembled; it is therefore desirable to reduce the number of connections to increase assembly efficiency. The connections between a prior art body and prior art vehicular componentry include multiple load-bearing connectors to physically fasten the body to the other components, such as bolts and brackets; electrical connectors to transmit electrical energy to the body from electricity-generating components and to transmit data from sensors that monitor the status of the componentry; mechanical control linkages, such as the steering column, throttle cable, and transmission selector; and ductwork and hoses to convey fluids such as heated and cooled air from a heating, ventilation and air conditioning system (HVAC) to the body for the comfort of passengers or from the vehicle so that waste heat produced by a fuel cell or propulsion system can be rejected or utilized as supplemental heat in the heating ventilation and air conditioning system (HVAC).
Prior art patents show various body configurations to enhance or direct air circulation in a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,079,218 issued to Ledwinka May 4, 1937, shows an air scoop at the top rear of a vehicle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,178 issued to Brown Jul. 21, 1987, shows an air scoop for use in combination with a vehicle having an engine air intake port located in a side panel of the vehicle body; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,870 issued to Yura Aug. 27, 1991, shows an improved body configuration for a vehicle having an aerodynamic configuration and defining a pair of longitudinally extending air flow channels at the opposite sides of the body and inwardly of the outer periphery of the fenders for achieving good air flow. A front bridging member is formed that complies with bumper height regulations and forms an aerodynamic device for assisting in the air flow. The engine compartment is defined by a rearwardly opening extractor section for drawing air from the engine compartment and a forwardly extending exhaust system receives the exhaust gases from the engine and discharges them to the atmosphere. A belly pan provides smooth air flow through the area beneath the vehicle.
The location of the connections on prior art vehicle bodies and componentry also results in inefficiencies. In prior art body-on-frame architecture, a connection on the body is often distant from its corresponding connection on the componentry; therefore, long connectors such as wiring harnesses and cables must be routed throughout the body from componentry. The vehicle body of a fully-assembled prior art vehicle is intertwined with the componentry and the connection devices, rendering separation of the body from its componentry difficult and labor-intensive, if not impossible. The use of long connectors increases the number of assembly steps required to attach a vehicle to its componentry.